


Я бы лучше вырезал себе язык, чем позволил ему соприкоснуться с твоим

by yoojin8237



Series: Я все переосмыслил [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Power Bottom, Service Top, Sexual Humor, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Drinking, Все живы / Никто не умер, От врагов к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пошлый юмор, Флирт, алкоголь, дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Эдди переспал с Ричи только один раз, еще на первом курсе. И Ричи после этого ему ни разу не написал. Эдди думает, что усвоил урок.(На самом деле нет)_________________"И это было бы даже сексуально, если бы только Ричи не был мудаком. Как и любой привлекательный парень из колледжа, с острой линий челюсти и выпириющими костачками чуть ниже живота, Ричи Тозиер был факбоем. А Эдди с факбоями не трахается. Ну, только один раз максимум"
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Я все переосмыслил [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209665
Kudos: 3





	Я бы лучше вырезал себе язык, чем позволил ему соприкоснуться с твоим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Rather Cut Out My Tongue Than Let You Kiss Me With Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640031) by [inoubliable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoubliable/pseuds/inoubliable). 



Эдди, к своему огромному сожалению, не пьян.

А вот его друзья — да. Майку удалось завладеть одной из соф в переполненной людьми гостиной, потому, что он высокий и милый и всегда, лишь ослепительно улыбнувшись, получает, что захочет. Он развалился, раскинув руки в стороны, словно на троне, а не на убогом грязном диванчике. Слева от Майка пустовало место Стэна, который, при своем небольшом весе, уже пропустил три стаканчика и променял друзей на танцпол. Бев сидела от Майка слева, зажатая между ним и Эдди. Она забросила ногу на ногу, и ее юбка задралась, открывая сверкающее белизной бедро. Бен сидел на полу у ее ног и наверняка мог видеть ее нижнее белье — _прямо в упор!_ — но он не мог отвести глаз от лица девушки. Эдди это точно знал — он специально следил.

Бен, кстати, скорее знакомый, чем друг. Он входил в братство, устроившее вечеринку, и был на самом деле единственной причиной, почему Эдди пригласили. Ну, Бен позвал Майка, а Майк — Эдди. И лучше бы он этого не делал, вот серьезно. У Эдди есть и другие интересные дела, помимо наблюдения за студентами, трущимися друг о друга под оглушающий рэп.

А еще ему до жути хотелось напиться, но это была его очередь оставаться трезвым другом, развозящим всех по домам. Вообще-то это было честно, потому что в прошлый раз всех развозил Майк, а в позапрошлый — Стэн, но все равно немного обидно. Студенческая вечеринка без ватной от алкогольного отравления головы — персональный ад Эдди.

На другом конце комнаты, рядом с кухней, показалось какое-то движение, и Эдди, переведя взгляд, тут же кисло помрачнел. Ричи. Ну, блять, разумеется это Ричи. Эдди знал, что он припрется. Во-первых, он в том же братстве, что и Бен, а во-вторых, он словно ищейка приходит на запах выпивки откуда угодно. Эдди ни разу не видел Ричи без пива в руках.

Может быть потому, что любое их взаимодействие начинается и заканчивается вот на таких вот тусовках.

Они переспали, всего однажды, еще на первом курсе. Оба были тогда в хламину. Эдди почти ничего не помнит — но иногда встречает Ричи вот так и резко вспоминает скользящий по пояснице язык. А еще он почти чувствует отголоски того, как пахла чужая подушка, в которую он вжимался лицом — сигаретами, дешевым алкоголем и самим парнем.

И это было бы даже горячо, если бы Ричи не был мудаком. Как и любой привлекательный парень из колледжа, с острой линией челюсти и выпирающими косточками чуть ниже живота, Ричи Тозиер был факбоем. А Эдди с факбоями не трахается. Ну, только один раз максимум.

Видимо, Ричи об этом правиле не знает, потому что, оглядев комнату и встретив глазами с Эдди, он тут же весь озаряется. Он так убийственно красив, что Эдди это возмущает до глубины души.

— За что мне все это? — бормочет он себе под нос, когда Ричи что-то говорит стоящему рядом парню, и они начинают пробираться сквозь толпу. И начинается нечто вроде раздражающего ритуала. Еще больше раздражает, что Эдди абсолютно точно знает, что Ричи будет делать — пойдет к нему напрямую. Эдди всегда надеется, что Ричи его просто проигнорирует, и каждый раз его надежды не оправдываются.

— Эдс! — мягко восклицает Ричи, оказываясь достаточно близко, чтобы его было слышно за музыкой. Парень рядом приветственно поднимает руку, но больше ничего не делает. Эдди почти уверен, что его зовут Билл. И он такой же придурок как и Ричи. Или еще похуже. Да Господи, ради всего святого, он носит бейсболки козырьком назад!

У Эдди в голове перебираются варианты. Он может притвориться, что не услышал Ричи, но они уже встретились взглядом. Он может сказать Ричи отвалить, но это бессмысленно, потому что тот еще ни разу не отвалил. Он может поговорить с Ричи, но угх. Хуже не придумать.

Так что он отпускает короткое «Тозиер» и кивает — для парней из братства, похоже, вполне сходит за приветствие. Но вот Ричи улыбается как-то уж совсем лучезарно, будто бы они друг другу друзья или типа того.

— О, мы больше не зовем друг друга по имени? — он опирается руками на подлокотник дивана, врываясь в личное пространство Эдди. — Потому что отчетливо помню, каким был твой голос, когда ты выстанывал мое. — Эдди, совершенно не впечатленный, отклонился подальше.

— Если ты до сих пор вспоминаешь одну единственную ночь, которая была два года назад, то твоей сексуальной жизни можно только посочувствовать, — ответил он подчеркнуто уныло. Сбоку раздался плохо подавленный смешок. Парень бросил беглый косой взгляд: совершенно беззастенчиво на них пялилась Беверли, прикрывая рот рукой.

Но Ричи не сводил глаз с Эдди.

— Ад покроется льдом в тот день, когда я забуду эту задницу, Эдс, — его взгляд темнеет, и Эдди на секунду почти очарован, но тут Билл-В-Бейсболке толкает друга локтем в бок, и Ричи поворачивает голову. А Эдди снова может дышать. Попутно проклиная себя, что попался так просто. Ведь по сути Ричи — очередной тупой пацан. Да, он симпатичный, и смазанные обрывки о проведенной вместе ночи все без исключения восхитительны, но…

Но такое больше не повторится. Есть около десяти различных причин, почему не стоит спать с Ричи. И Эдди все их знает, потому что он составил целый список, когда в последний раз чуть не клюнул на Ричино дерьмо.

Ричи носит в левом ухе совершенно идиотскую висячую сережку — золотой ловец снов с поблескивающим бриллиантиком посередине, который ловит свет и привлекает внимание, так же, как и его обладатель. Раньше сережка принадлежала матери Ричи, которую он у нее спёр, позволяя маме считать, что та потеряла украшение, перепив водки с тоником — очевидно, в семье парня существовали пагубные отношения с алкоголем.

Год назад Эдди случайно нашел Инстаграм Ричи — тот, по всей видимости, подписывается почти на всех своих друзей, а они в ответ — на него. Зачем, Эдди не понимает. Потому что вся галерея парня состоит из фоток со своими «бро» и всевозможными полупустыми бутылками из-под алкоголя. И парочка селфи, на которых Ричи в одной и той же позе — с голой грудью и головой набок.

А еще, всего один раз, через пару недель после того, как они переспали, Ричи написал Эдди. «Приезжай, — значилось в сообщение, сразу после подписки. — Ненавижу засыпать в одиночестве». Парень бы попался, если бы не был довольно-таки сильно уверен, что это строчки из песни Дрейка. Так что Эдди не ответил.

И вот, спустя два года, Ричи Тозиер смотрит на него сверху вниз, все такой же высокий, все такой же красивый, все такой же бесячий. Эдди нравится думать, что он уже выучил свой урок и больше не попадется на глуповатую улыбку Ричи, но тут же ловит себя на том, что завис на губах парня, и нет, нихера он ничего не выучил.

Внезапно Беверли мягко толкает Эдди в локоть. 

— Эдди, — очаровательно зовет она, протягивая пустой стаканчик. — Если вы закончили трахать друг друга глазами, то может принесешь мне выпить? 

Эдди хотел было сказать ей сходить самой, но это такой отличный (как, впрочем, и любой другой) предлог, чтобы выбраться из-под тяжелых глаз Ричи, так что со словами «Да иди ты, Бев» парень нехотя поднялся и пошел, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, не удостоив Ричи даже беглого взгляда.

И Эдди вновь проигрывает, потому что, разумеется, Ричи тащится за ним. Почему он вообще ожидал чего-то другого?

И вот так они оказываются наедине на почти пустой кухне, где музыка из колонок уже не бьет так громко. Единственное, что есть у Эдди, чтобы занять руки — стаканчик Беверли. Хочется наполнить его абсолютно любым пойлом, которое отыщется, и вылить в себя одним глотком. Хочется сбежать обратно к друзьям, трусливо поджав хвост. Хочется вмазать по самодовольной роже Ричи, который, прислоняясь к дверному косяку, отрезал Эдди путь к отступлению.

— Ну, — говорит Ричи, — вот так встреча.

Эдди закатывает глаза так, что становится больно.

— Ты можешь быть еще большим клише?

— Возможно, — Ричи небрежно пожимает плечом. — Было больно? — и тут же, пока у Эдди не хватает времени остановить его, выдает. — Падать с небес?

Никогда еще в жизни Эдди не хотелось сделать сразу несколько вещей _так_ сильно: пнуть Ричи по яйцам и быть где угодно, но максимально далеко от этого мудака.

— Теперь мне придется бросить учебу и стать отшельником на берегах Ирландии, чтобы никогда больше в жизни не слышать ничего настолько же отвратительного вновь, — вздохнул он. — Спасибо огромное.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — просиял Ричи. — Слушай, я тут подумал…

— Сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь, — отрезал Эдди, изо всех сил пытаясь придумать, как бы так обойти парня, чтобы избежать любых прикосновений. Последнее, что ему нужно — это вспоминать жар чужого тела или как оно ощущалось, прижимаясь к телу Эдди.

Ричи же, впрочем, совершенно не выглядел так, словно собирается уходить с дороги.

— Нам нужно как-нибудь зависнуть вместе.

Эдди уставился на него.

— Нет.

Ричи вскинул брови. Выглядел он даже немного обиженным.

— Нет? И почему же?

— Потому что под «как-нибудь» ты подразумеваешь сегодняшнюю ночь, а под «зависнуть» — потрахаться. Знаем, проходили. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого.

Ричи смотрел, не сводя темных напряженных глаз.

— Я не хочу никого другого, — и обычно от флирта в таком стиле коленки Эдди подгибались, но это же Ричи; от него это звучало как очередная заученная пикап-фраза.

— Ага, конечно, Казанова, — он возвращается к напитку для Беверли, избегая внимательных глаз. Побольше апельсинового сока и поменьше водки, потому что пьяная Бев — жуткая кокетка, и Эдди не горит желанием насильно стаскивать ее с колен Бена в конце вечера.

Но разрывать взгляд с Ричи было ошибкой. Только закрутив обратно крышечку от ликера, Эдди спиной чувствует разгоряченную волну жара. Он напрягается. В самом ужасающем смысле это так сильно знакомо. Его захлестывает резкое воспоминание того, как Ричи наваливался со спины, вжимая в матрас быстрыми сильными толчками, как его голос — дрожащий и низкий — звучал прямо у уха.

Ричи говорит «Давай же, Эдди», прямо как два года назад, когда его рука скользнула под тело Эдди, поглаживая во время оргазма. Парень беспомощно вздрагивает, уже зная, что это ошибка — для Ричи это разрешение, и он притягивает Эдди к себе за бедра, шепча на ухо: «Пойдем наверх».

И Эдди так отчаянно этого _хочет_ , и это его злит больше всего. Он, блять, должен уже забыть об этом. Он должен забыть Ричи, забыть его дурацкие губы и дурацкие руки.

Но Боже, он не может, не может, _не может_.

Эдди осторожно отставляет стаканчик Беверли и разворачивается к Ричи лицом к лицу. Парень смотрит на него сверху, с почти абсолютно черными глазами и приоткрытыми губами. Такой невероятно красивый.

Эдди его отталкивает.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — слишком громко, слишком неуверенно бросает он. — Когда уже сквозь твою толстую черепушку дойдет, что я не хочу тебя?!

Они оба пристально смотрят глаза в глаза несколько секунд. Оба знают, что Эдди врет.

Он хватает стакан Беверли и вылетает с кухни, как самый последний трус — впрочем, он им и является. Ричи за ним не следует.

Вернувшись к дивану, на котором все еще сидели остальные, Эдди оглядывает место для танцев, но макушки с золотистыми вьющимися волосами нигде не было видно. «Где Стэн?», — спрашивает он, передавая напиток подруге. Она благодарит с ленивой улыбкой. Майк тоже оглядывается вокруг, но с таким видом, словно он впервые вообще заметил, что их друг куда-то делся.

— Странно, он был тут всего минуту назад.

Эдди проверяет телефон, где его ждет сообщение от Стэна.

_Меня подвезут. Не жди._

Эдди прекрасно понимает, что это значит. «По крайней мере, хоть кто-то из нас весело проведет ночь», — думает он, и его предательский мозг подкидывает картины лежащего в постели, обнаженного Ричи, с которым они переплетаются телами.Что-то среднее между воспоминанием и фантазией. Эдди встряхивает головой, прогоняя непрошеные мысли, и невероятно упрямо и нарочно _не_ думает о Ричи до самого конца вечеринки.

***

На следующий день они со Стэном встречаются в кафе, и на лице парня красуются самые нелепые солнечные очки из всех, что Эдди когда-либо видел.

— Тяжелая ночка? — невинно интересуется Эдди так, словно он не видел друга перед самым его исчезновением — раскрепощенного, танцующего и умирающего от количества алкоголя в крови. Стэн, когда дело касалось алкоголя, либо оставался абсолютно трезв, либо восхитительно, вопиюще пьян. Никакой золотой середины.

Стэн весьма красноречиво поднимает средний палец и присаживается напротив Эдди. Он обхватывает рукой дымящуюся чашку обычного кофе, потому что Стэн предпочитает играть по-жесткому и пить черный кофе. Он делает глоток, а Эдди всего передергивает.

— Ну и мерзость, — заявляет он.

— Мерзок тут только ты, — на автомате отбивает Стэн, совершенно очевидно находясь не в форме. Эдди уставился на него.

— Давно ты стал зависать с Ричи? Ты начинаешь говорить совсем как он, — и хотя за дурацкими очками глаз Стэна не видно, Эдди точно знает, что друг закатил глаза.

— Ага, как будто я стану играться с твоим любовничком.

— Он не мой-, — но Стэн от него просто отмахнулся. Эдди не стал продолжать пытаться оправдываться, потому что Стэн все равно не станет слушать, ведь он ужасный друг, дающий ужасные советы. Он выдумал себе, что Эдди стоит снова трахнуть Ричи и уже покончить с этим всем. И этот совет совершенно идиотский по шести разным причинам, и основная из них заключается в том, что так будет похоже, словно Эдди _втюрился и сохнет_.

А Эдди бы лучше уселся жопой на нож, чем снова на член Ричи — так в протокол и запишите.

Помимо очков, на Стэне также был огромный фиолетовый шарф, который он периодически цеплял и поднимал пальцами, будто бы собирался снять. Пальто он сбросил, как только зашел в кафе, но шарф все продолжал обвивать его шею. Как он только не задохнулся в нем. В кофейне было ужасно жарко и от топивших батарей, и от разгоряченных тел в очереди, толпившихся почти до самого выхода.

— Ты так в обморок свалишься, — заметил Эдди. — И я не буду вызывать скорую.

— Я в порядке, — бросает Стэн, но продолжает теребить туда-сюда ткань. В какой-то момент шарф ослабевает, спадая в сторону. На бледной шее Стэна отчетливо виднеется ярко-бордовая отметина. Эдди переводит выпученные глаза с нее на лицо друга, который старательно игнорирует его, внимательно рассматривая ногти. Ногти Стэн держит в абсурдно идеальном состоянии, подстригая их чуть ли не по линеечке, так что Эдди точно знает, что ничего занимательного там нет.

— И ты ждешь, что я оставлю без внимания этот поистине шокирующий укус на твоей шее? — спрашивает он спустя несколько долгих секунд, когда становится очевидно, что Стэн не собирается ничего рассказывать. Его друг вздыхает и наконец снимает шарф, под которым обнаруживается еще несколько засосов, уходящих под воротник.

— Я жду, что ты проявишь взрослость и не будешь придавать этому такое уж большое значение.

— Значит ты меня совсем не знаешь, — Эдди складывает руки на столе и ложится на них. — Мне нужны все подробности.

Стэн поджимает губы.

— Это личное.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Я уж вижу, — отвечает он, выразительно уставившись на чужую шею. Стэн как будто сдувается в миг, глазами ища помощи в кофе.

— Ты будешь в бешенстве, — признается он черной жидкости и переводит взгляд на Эдди поверх очков. — Это был Билл.

Эдди смотрит без малейшего понимания в глазах. Он не знает никакого Билла.

— Ну, — с нажимом тянет Стэн, нервно постукивая пальцами по чашке, — который друг Ричи.

Щелк.

— Ты трахнул Билла?! Который носит _бейсболки козырьком назад_?!

— Заткнись! — шипит Стэн, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам, будто человеческое ухо смогло бы уловить недоверчивый фальцет Эдди.

Сам же Эдди не знал, смеяться ему или осуждать друга.

— Как это вообще произошло?

— Мы танцевали, — медленно произносит Стэн, словно силясь вспомнить. — Потом он принес мне выпить, а потом… Не знаю. Но мы оказались в его комнате.

— Надеюсь, за покупку кофе ты меня отблагодаришь так же, — с глумливой серьезностью произносит Эдди. Стэну не особо смешно.

— Это было здорово, — признается он спустя несколько секунд молчания. — Типа, реально круто.

Эдди кивает. Отпивает свой кофе и с решительным стуком ставит чашку на стол.

— У меня есть только один вопрос.

Стэн — вполне справедливо — настораживается.

— Да?

— Он хотя бы снял свою кепку? Или так и трахнул тебя в ней?

— Ненавижу тебя, — объявляет Стэн.

— Но ты не ответил, — ржет Эдди, и, наверное, он заслуживает это, когда Стэн берет свои пальто и шарф и покидает кофейню, бросая все еще посмеивающегося Эдди одного.

Однако карма не заставляет себя долго ждать и жалит парня прямо в задницу, почти мгновенно. Кто-то занимает место Стэна еще до того, как оставленный бесхозный кофе успевает остынуть.

Из ниоткуда появившийся парень остается высоким, даже сидя. На голове у него бейсболка, но несколько темных непослушных кудрей все равно вылезают наружу. На нем простая белая рубашка и никаких сережек. Он улыбается Эдди, словно старому другу.

При свете дня Ричи Тозиер выглядит совершенно иначе.

— Детка, приветики, — говорит он, отклоняясь на стуле так сильно, что передние ножки отрываются от пола. Эдди поражает внезапное желание херануть по ним пинком.

— Я проклят? — под нос пробурчал парень. — Как мне может настолько не везти?

— Мне больше нравится думать, что это судьба, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Ричи. Поднося к своему рту баночку «Рэд Булла». Да, он пришел в кофейню, чтобы пить _энергетик_.

Эдди потер переносицу, стараясь прогнать начинающуюся из-за Ричи мигрень.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

— Наслаждаюсь твоей прекрасной компанией, солнышко, — как будто сумев удержать эти слова во рту, протараторил Ричи и тут же, как только Эдди начал подниматься, чтобы уйти, добавил. — Жду друга.

— Друга? — в голосе Эдди слышится явное сомнение, от чего Ричи гаденько склабится.

— Не переживай, милашка, за мою любовь тебе не нужно ни с кем сражаться. Это просто Билл.

«Билл, который в кепке» — немедленно добавляет Эдди про себя. И боже, как он ненавидит себя за любовь к драме, но ему действительно очень хочется остаться. Посмотреть, _что_ Стэн сделал с Биллом.

Но это значит, что придется провести время с Ричи — больше, чем необходимо. Эдди между двух огней.

— А вы не хотите взять отдельный столик? — все же спрашивает он.

— Не, — отвечает Ричи, возвращая все четыре ножки стула на пол и подаваясь вперед. — Тут вид гораздо лучше, — и прежде чем Эдди успевает закатить глаза, парень уже машет кому-то. — Эй, Билл! Сюда!

Билл, как и Ричи, при свете дня выглядит совершенно по-другому. На нем зеленые шорты-карго, серая футболка и белые носки до середины волосатых икр. Идиотской бейсболки нет. Он приветствует Эдди кивком и, с этим невозможно не согласиться, очаровательной улыбкой, а Ричи — странным рукопожатием, которое заканчивается взаимным хлопком по спине. Эдди немного тяжело дышать от концентрации тестостерона в воздухе.

Единственное, что до сих пор удерживает его на месте — тонкие алые отпечатки-полумесяцы на предплечьях Билла, словно кто-то схватил его за руки и крепко-крепко цеплялся. Когда Ричи и Билл начинают говорить о чем-то своем, Эдди фотографирует их в Снэпчат и обводит «увечья» красным кругом. Сообщение отправляется Стэну.

Друг отвечает немедленно: «Это там Ричи? Ты зависаешь с ним?»

Эдди не отвечает, потому что суть не в этом.

***

Со встречи на вечеринке проходит неделя. Засосы с шеи Стэна почти сошли. После кафе Эдди с Ричи больше не общался. Равновесие было восстановлено.

Эдди лежал поперек кровати в комнате Стэна, даже не притворяясь, что читает открытый учебник перед собой. Промежуточные экзамены уже маячили на горизонте, но пока еще относительно далеко, чтобы начать переживать. Эдди уместил подбородок на ладонях, упершись локтями в покрывало, и сверлил глазами Стэна, который с абсолютно прямой спиной внимательно просматривал конспекты — настоящий образец продуктивной занятости. Он то и дело оставлял какую-то пометку тут, что-то подписывал и вычеркивал там, но наконец, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, поднял глаза.

— Чего? — в голосе Стэна проскальзывают нотки раздражения. Он терпеть не может, когда ему мешают учиться, и, наверное, поэтому он продолжает игнорировать свой телефон, прожужжавший уведомлениями как минимум три раза за последний час. Как будто в доказательство этих слов, телефон еще раз звякнул.

— Кто тебе там написывает? — спрашивает Эдди, потому что ему любопытно и скучно.

Стэн бросил взгляд на экран, а потом нетерпеливо мотнул головой.

— Билл, наверное.

Брови Эдди подлетают вверх.

— Бейсбольчатый Билл?

Стэн одаривает его таким взглядом, что маленький человек тут же бы помер на месте.

— Не называй его так.

— Вы с ним все еще общаетесь? — озадаченно спрашивает Эдди. С того утра в кафе, когда Стэн с треском провалился в том, чтобы скрыть следы на своей шее, тема о Билле ни разу не поднималась.

Стэн со вздохом отложил в сторону ручку и развернулся к Эдди лицом.

— Это проблема?

— Нет, — медленно отвечает Эдди, кривя душой. — Я просто… Ну типа, мне стоит переживать?

Стэн вздергивает одну бровь, одновременно изумляясь и злясь.

— О чем?

— О тебе, — Эдди мотает рукой между другом и телефоном, словно это все объясняет. — Ты же понимаешь, что Билл — просто абсолютный факбой, да?

— Ты же понимаешь, что Билл — это реальный человек, да? — отбивает Стэн. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть какое-то странное предубеждение о парнях из братства, но Билл действительно хороший. Он бы тебе понравился.

«Ага, конечно» — думает Эдди, но говорит другое.

— Я не имею ничего против парней из братства, — возражает он, — я имею много чего против таких парней как Билл. Которые одеваются так же. Которые выглядят так же. Которые трахаются с тобой, а потом даже не пишут, — Эдди пожал плечами. — Ну ты знаешь. Факбои.

Стэн странно косится на него.

— Дело не в Билле, так?

Эдди искренне, абсолютно точно не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит друг.

— В смысле? Конечно, это о Билле.

Но, к сожалению, если Стэн вбивает себе что-то в голову, то переубедить его потом невозможно.

— Ты злишься, что Ричи так тебе и не ответил.

— _Чего_?! — Эдди пытается сесть. — Во-первых, я ни разу не писал Ричи!

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, — равнодушно отчеканивает Стэн. Он замолкает на секунду, а потом на его лице появляется гадкое, лукавое выражение. — Ты ведь знаешь, что нравишься Ричи?

— Мы что, во втором классе? — Эдди закатывает глаза. — А ему нравлюсь прямо _нравлюсь_? Он будет гоняться за мной на переменке и дергать за косички? — Стэн оставляет это без внимания.

— Билл рассказал, что он все еще болтает о тебе.

Эдди ненавидит себя за паузу.

— Мне плевать, — отвечает он, но слишком поздно; Стэн самодовольно улыбается. Эдди очень строго смотрит на друга.

— Не обсуждай меня с Биллом. Можешь творить какие угодно глупости и трахаться с кем угодно, но не втягивай в это меня.

— Именно это я и сделаю, — Стэн берет телефон, наконец открывая сообщения от Билла.

У Эдди появляется ужасное ощущение, что Стэн лжет.

На следующий день ему пишет Ричи.

За несколько лет, это — первый раз когда номер Ричи высвечивается на экране. Эдди сохранил его лишь в качестве напоминания, чтобы ни в коем случае не отвечать на сообщения. Наверху экрана горит «Не отвечай!!! Ричи» потому что Эдди любит устраивать драму и очень плохо владеет собой.

_Хей._

Вот и все сообщение. Так подозрительно безобидно, что Эдди еще какое-то время гипнотизирует экран, в ожидании подвоха.

Но больше ничего не приходит, так что Эдди решает сразу расставить все точки над «i».

_Не интересует._

Спустя долгую паузу:

_Ты со всеми такой злюка, или ко мне особенное отношение?_

_Я не считаю тебя особенным._

_Ай, больно, Эдс! Ты отлично умеешь делать больно парню._

Эдди хотелось написать «Как и ты», но звучало бы это совсем уж жалко. Как будто ему реально обидно и больно, что Ричи выставил его за дверь после проведенной вместе ночи, а потом попытался связаться — и снова, только чтобы потрахаться.

Эдди решил не отвечать.

Ричи — вполне ожидаемо — быть проигнорированным отказывался.

_Сегодня ночью будет туса._

_И вновь: Не интересует._

_Да приходи, будет весело._

_Сомневаюсь. Тебе что, доставать больше некого?_

_Некого. Только тебя._

_Вот это я везунчик._

_И еще больше тебе повезет, если ты придешь на тусу._

_Ты вообще физически можешь не использовать идиотские пикап-фразочки?_

_Не буду, если ты придешь. Клянусь._

И это… это уже интереснее. Как будто Ричи действительно, очень-очень, хочет, чтобы Эдди пришел. А ведь у него наверняка есть два десятка людей, готовых прыгнуть в постель и за гораздо меньшее. Но он продолжает ошиваться тут, глупыми обещаниями уговаривая Эдди прийти на вечеринку.

Эдди старается не чувствовать себя польщенным. У него не выходит.

« _Посмотрим_ », — наконец отправляет он. Ричи в ответ присылает кучу радостных смайликов, а Эдди ловит себя на том, что ухмыляется своему экрану, и тут же решительно прекращает это делать.

Он звонит Стэну.

— Я знаю, что это ты виноват, — с порога заявляет он, как только друг отвечает.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — не очень-то убедительно отвечает Стэн.

— Вы с Биллом, как сказать, вы натренировали Ричи, — уличительным тоном начинает Эдди. — Вы сказали ему, что я злюсь, что он мне ни разу не написал.

— Так значит ты все-таки злился из-за этого, — торжествующе воскликнул Стэн, хотя дело было вообще не в этом.

— Я сказал тебе, не обсуждать меня с Биллом.

— А я сказал тебе, что ты нравишься Ричи.

Эдди раздраженно выдохнул.

— Ричи просто хочет потрахаться.

— Как и ты! — оживленно воскликнул Стэн. — Вы идеально сходитесь.

Эдди, хоть друг его и не видит, кидает свирепый взгляд.

— Почему ты так заинтересован в этом?

— Ты мой лучший друг, — говорит Стэн. — Но иногда ты до жути упертый. Ричи неплохой парень. Билл говорит, что он сильно повзрослел.

— Ты обещал бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему, — упрекнул Эдди. — А потом ты будешь просить у меня нюдесы и огрызаться своей маме. И бросишь меня, чтобы тусоваться с этими твоими дружками из братства.

— Друзей на члены не меняют, — со смехом отвечает Стэн, после чего Эдди бросает трубку.

***

На вечеринку Эдди приехал с Беверли, потому что Стэн уже был в студенческом общежитии — он тусовался с Биллом каждую свободную минуту; у Майка же было слишком много домашки.

Вопрос, кто будет развозить всех по домам, даже не вставал. Потому что возвращаться домой никто не планировал.

Часы показывали почти одиннадцать, и вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Уже с подъездной дорожки слышалась музыка; несколько человек на улице, стоя в бесформенных кружках, курило. Беверли, увидев кого-то знакомого, вытащила из сумочки пачку сигарет, и, улыбнувшись на прощание, присоединилась к ним.

Эдди остался один на один с толпой танцующих тел.

Найти Стэна не составило труда. Он стоял с Беном, привалившись к углу, и активно размахивал свободной рукой. Его лицо слегка порозовело, а из плеч ушло напряжение. Он уже был наполовину пьян. Глаза Стэна беспрестанно метались между его собеседником и столом с бир-понгом, где друг напротив друга стояли Ричи и Билл. Счет их шел вровень и оставалось всего по два стаканчика. Сейчас была очередь Ричи, и он был настолько сосредоточен на игре, что даже не заметил, как к их компании присоединился Эдди.

— Веселишься? — спросил он, забирая из рук Стэна опасно накренившийся стаканчик.

— Эдди! — кричит Стэн. Ричи из-за этого отвлекается и сильно промазывает, но когда они с Эдди встречаются глазами, парень совсем не выглядит расстроенным. Эдди поднимает в его сторону стаканчик Стэна в недоприветствии, и Ричи ухмыляется, обнажая зубы. В темных джинсах и футболке с глубоким вырезом он выглядел до абсурдного нормально. Даже его кудри лежали аккуратнее — не обычной бесформенной кучей. Эдди до ужаса интересно, действительно ли Ричи постарался для него.

Билл, с которым они разговаривали всего лишь раз в кафе, обнимает Эдди и даже не хлопает его странно по спине, как делает большинство парней, когда обнимают других мужчин.

— Умоляю, сделай с ним уже что-то, — шепчет он на ухо Эдди, слишком тихо, чтобы кто-нибудь еще услышал. — Он ноет о тебе всю неделю. Я скоро сойду с ума.

Эдди не может удержаться от смешка, одновременно смущенный и польщенный. Билл отстраняется, улыбаясь так искренне, что его глаза превращаются в щелочки. Может быть, Стэн был прав. Билл довольно милый.

— Эй, следи за своими лапами, Денбро, — говорит Ричи, бросая игру, и притягивает Эдди к себе за плечи. К всеобщему удивлению, тот не отстраняется. — Не могут же все красавчики достаться только тебе.

— О, то есть, получается, я красивый? — смеется Стэн, очень довольно прижимаясь к Биллу.

— Ну, разумеется, — пожимает плечами Ричи, словно это какой-то общеизвестный факт.

Эдди закатывает глаза. Стэн, несмотря на все свои холодные взгляды и сдержанное поведение, невероятно жаден до комплиментов.

— Теперь понятно, почему Стэн так хотел, чтобы мы потрахались.

Свою ошибку он осознает, лишь когда лицо Ричи загорается, а Стэн приглушенно смеется в руку. Эдди осуждающе тычет пальцем в друга.

— Тебе уже пора от меня отвалить, — а потом оборачивается к Биллу, которому очень плохо удается прикусить улыбку. — И тебе тоже, — потом он поворачивается к Бену, который, кажется, старается незаметно врасти в угол. — Одна хорошенькая девушка тут хочет с тобой позависать. Ты должен найти ее, — Бен улыбается, и, быстро со всеми попрощавшись, исчезает в толпе.

Эдди поворачивается к Ричи, который тут же вскидывает руки, словно ожидая, что сейчас его будут ругать.

— А ты должен пойти со мной.

Кажется, никто не ожидал именно таких слов — Ричи уж тем более. Было бы даже смешно, если бы он не стоял, выпучив глаза, так, словно его окатили холодной водой. Так что Эдди берет его за руку и ведет сквозь толпу наверх, игнорируя свист и непотребные выкрики от Билла и Стэна.

Он все еще как-то помнит, какая именно комната — Ричи, но замирает у двери, если вдруг что-то изменилось за те два года, которые прошли с их совместной ночи. Тогда Ричи протягивает руку и, нажав на ручку, толкает дверь. Эдди втягивает его внутрь, и Ричи щелкает за собой замок, бросая тревожные взгляды, словно хочет убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Садись, — мягко говорит Эдди. Ричи падает на край кровати, будто и не в силах спорить. Эдди сбрасывает обувь и залезает на чужие колени, расположив свои ноги по бокам. Ричи, похоже, не знает, куда деть руки, но в конце концов он опускает их на бедра Эдди, почти невесомо, как перышко, словно боясь, что Эдди попытается сбежать.

Но Эдди наклоняется вперед и целует его.

Он не помнит, как делал это тогда, в прошлый раз. Те воспоминания — сплошное размытое пятно из чувства жара, охватывающего тело, и торопливых, неаккуратных движений, ничего похожего на эти медленные и размеренные движения. Эдди, заключая лицо парня в ладони, крепко прижимается губами к губам Ричи, который беспомощно хнычет и целует в ответ, отчаянно стремясь доказать, что это того стоит.

Ричи тянется за чужими губами, когда Эдди отстраняется, с дикими темными глазами. От раздражающе самодовольного парня не остается ни следа, ни намека на скабрёзный флирт или на сальные пикап-фразочки. Сейчас Ричи горяч и красив. Именно такой Ричи был в фантазиях Эдди.

— Есть несколько правил, — шепчет Эдди, ведь если не скажет сейчас, то не скажет уже никогда. Ричи, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не выглядит ни настороженным, ни обеспокоенным. Он просто кивает, выдыхая через влажные приоткрытые губы. — Ты не выгонишь меня утром из комнаты, но на завтрак отвезти можешь, — с поднятым пальцем говорит Эдди, дожидаясь, пока Ричи согласно кивнет, а потом продолжает. — Ты не будешь никому хвастаться об этом, — еще одна пауза и еще один кивок. — И ты не будешь меня трогать.

Ричи тупо моргнул.

— Чего-?

Эдди ехидно ухмыляется и слезает с колен, попутно стаскивая с себя кофту.

— Держи свои руки при себе, Тозиер. Это мое шоу.

И опускается на колени. Ричи вновь беспомощно стонет, дергая пальцами, но до Эдди не дотрагивается.

— Хороший мальчик, — со слегка заметной ноткой снисходительности хвалит Эдди, протягивая руки и расстегивая чужой ремень, который, тихо шурша, выскальзывает из петель. Снизу громко грохочет музыка, а у Эдди в ушах еще громче стучит кровь, но он все равно слышит, как Ричи тяжело сглатывает. Эдди смотрит снизу вверх, обводя большим пальцем пуговицу на ширинке. — Все нормально, да?

— Очень нормально, — скороговоркой выпаливает парень, сдавленно, словно после пробежки. — Более чем нормально, Эдс, о боже мой. Я так долго об этом мечтал.

Эдди, сам того не желая, краснеет, потому что эти слова звучат так серьезно и _так искренне_ , что ему приходится твердо заявить: «Никаких разговоров», потому что, если Ричи продолжит открывать свой глупый восхитительный рот, это достаточно долго не протянется. Но парень лишь трясет головой.

— Этого не было в правилах. Я могу говорить столько, сколько захочу. Могу говорить, какой ты красивый, когда стоишь вот так на коленях передо мной, какой ты охуенно красивый просто _все время_. Я из-за тебя- — его рука вновь дергается, словно он хочет дотронуться до Эдди; голос становится тише. — Я из-за тебя, нахуй, пиздец как с ума схожу.

Эдди, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на лицо Ричи, начинает расстегивать чужие джинсы. Вместе они стаскивают их до середины бедер парня, и Эдди оставляет поцелуй на головке полутвердого члена Ричи. Тот резко шипит сквозь сжатые зубы и тянется руками к чужим волосам, но Эдди тут же отстраняется.

— Никаких прикосновений, — напоминает он, ехидно ухмыляясь. Ричи гортанно стонет так, словно умирает, но руки держит при себе. Эдди, довольный, возвращается.

Он проводит языком под головкой и заглатывает, медленно, очень медленно. Эдди не особо часто занимается таким, но это далеко не первый его раз. Но у Ричи так-то большой. Ему требуется пара попыток, чтобы преодолеть рвотный рефлекс, и когда Эдди это наконец удается, его горло все еще продолжает рефлекторно сжиматься. А Ричи стонет, стонет и хнычет, и его пальцы крепко сжимают простыни, не позволяя себе схватить чужие волосы. Эдди поднимает взгляд и видит запрокинутую назад голову крепко жмурящегося Ричи. Острая линия его челюсти и длинная линия горла выглядят так хорошо, что Эдди с трудом сглатывает, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Ричи вздрогнет.

— Ты меня убьешь, — взывая, умоляя, тянет Ричи, глотая слова, словно из-за рта Эдди не может управлять своим собственным. — Пожалуйста, Эдди… Эдди только не останавливайся, _не останавливайся_ , просто-

Эдди отрывается, просто потому, что он засранец, втягивая воздух, звуча отчаянно и влажно. Ричи дергается всем телом.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает Эдди. Его голос _ломается_ , как и лицо Ричи, когда он спешно начинает стягивать с себя одежду — футболка через голову летит на пол, через секунду к ней падают и джинсы. Эдди, довольный таким энтузиазмом, улыбается. — А теперь ложись, — Ричи падает на спину, не отрывая, однако, глаз от парня. Эдди снимает с себя одежду и забирается на Ричи, оседлав его. Тот, кажется, не знает, куда деть руки.

— Точно тебя не трогать? Я могу доставить тебе удовольствие.

Эдди равнодушно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Я и сам могу доставить себе удовольствие, — говорит он. — Где смазка?

Ричи неопределенно указывает на прикроватную тумбочку. Эдди перелезает и роется, обнаруживая просто непомерное количество презервативов. Он достает один из серебристых квадратиков и наполовину полный тюбик смазки, открывая ее и размазывая немного по пальцам. Эдди встает на колени, раздвигая ноги еще шире, и тянется назад, дотрагиваясь до себя.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Ричи, не отрывая взгляд. Он, похоже, даже не моргает. — _Охуеть_.

— Держи руки у головы, — говорит Эдди, и его голос немного падает, когда он вводит первый палец.

Ричи тут же подчиняется, бросая костяшки на матрас, ладонями вверх.

— И не двигай ими, — Эдди закрывает глаза, надеясь, что Ричи послушается.

— Ты такой властный, — шепчет Ричи, совсем, похоже, не против этого. Эдди ухмыляется в потолок, толкаясь собственной рукой. — Я умру, если ты не прикоснешься ко мне, — опять подает голос Ричи, и это до безумия похоже на скулеж.

Эдди смотрит на него из-под трепещущих ресниц, добавляя второй палец.

— Ты ждал этого два года, — ехидничает он. — Еще пять минут точно подождешь.

— Точно _умру_ , — более решительно повторяет Ричи. Эдди беззвучно посмеивается, а затем стонет, раздвигая пальцы. Ему не больно, он все же довольно часто делает это. Но Эдди нравится дразнить себя. Нравится дразнить Ричи. Чувствовать, как Ричи беспокойно, в отчаянном желании ерзает под ним, того абсолютно стоит.

— Окей, — наконец говорит Эдди, вытаскивая пальцы, сильно вздрагивая. — Окей.

— _Неужели_ , — сглатывает Ричи, подаваясь бедрами вверх.

Эдди шлепает по груди Ричи чистой рукой.

— Это считается за «трогать».

— Ты такой _жестокий_ , — хнычет Ричи, но лежит смирно. Эдди умудряется раскатать презерватив по члену, не слезая с парня. Дыхание Ричи сбивается, когда Эдди наносит смазку.

— Если я быстро кончу, это будет твоя вина, — говорит он дрожащим голосом.

— Если ты быстро кончишь, я растреплю об этом всем, — отвечает Эдди и начинает опускаться на Ричи, одной рукой придерживая член, а другую уперев в грудь для равновесия. Сердце Ричи колотится бешено; у Эдди также. Горло парня заметно напрягается, когда он откидывает голову на подушку, и Эдди хочется кусаться. Кто он такой, чтобы себе отказывать.

— Не надо, — задыхается Ричи. — Продолжишь — и все закончится меньше, чем за секунду.

— Создается впечатление, что ты можешь только болтать, Тозиер, — шепчет Эдди, поднимаясь и опускаясь, на этот раз глубже. Ричи почти полностью внутри, и у Эдди перехватывает дыхание от восхитительно-ноющей боли.

— Не я же виноват, что тебе удалось стать еще сексуальнее, — выпаливает Ричи, как-то рассеяно, как будто вся его энергия уходит только на то, чтобы не начать двигать бедрами. Эдди даже странно горд. Руки Ричи все еще просто лежат у головы, сжимаясь и разжимаясь в кулаках. Он даже не пытался ими шевелить.

И Эдди начинает двигаться сильнее, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Вскоре они оба уже матерятся, задыхаются, поблескивая в тусклом свете разгоряченными телами. Бедра Эдди горят, но он не останавливается. Он не хочет останавливаться. Он хочет продолжать всю ночь. Он хочет смотреть в безумные глаза Ричи, смотреть на его влажный приоткрытый рот. Он хочет трахаться, пока у него не сведет ноги.

Но больше всего на свете он хочет уже наконец кончить.

Эдди берет свой член в руки, поглаживая сначала медленно, потом быстрее. Его ритм сбивается, и Ричи раскрывает крепко зажмуренные глаза, сразу же замечая, как он себя трогает.

— Боже, это нечестно, — стонет Ричи. Его бедра слегка наклоняются, будто он собирается толкнуться в тело Эдди, и Эдди даже не может упрекнуть его, потому что угол внезапно становится идеальным. Его стоны становятся выше и резче, а рука на члене начинает двигаться быстрее. — Позволь мне, — умоляет Ричи. — Пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_ , детка, разреши мне.

Эдди рассеянно кивает, но этого достаточно. Рука Ричи намного больше его собственной, теплее, и он оглаживает большим пальцем по головке, как будто точно знает, что именно нравится Эдди.

— Ох, блять, — всхлипывает Эдди, вздрагивая всем телом. — Можешь ты уже, пожалуйста, кончить? Я очень впечатлен, клянусь.

Ричи смеется, потом стонет, потом сжимает руку на члене Эдди.

— Да, детка, да. Продолжай двигаться, вот так, — толчки Эдди становится короткими и сбившимися; он чувствует ту самую точку внутри. — О _блять_ , — почти вскрикивает Ричи, и Эдди чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы парня, когда он кончает. Вид и звук гораздо лучше, чем ожидал Эдди, и его оргазм чуть ли не двойной, но далеко не так прекрасен, как дрожащее тело Ричи под ним.

Эдди слезает и падает рядом с Ричи на спину. Они оба долго смотрят в потолок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Пиздец, — через некоторое время говорит Ричи. Он снимает презерватив, завязывает и с привычной легкостью бросает в мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью. Руки у него сильно трясутся.

— Ага, — отвечает Эдди таким же ошеломленным голосом — под стать себе.

Голова Ричи поворачивается, и он смотрит на Эдди.

— А теперь мне можно тебя трогать? — спрашивает он, хотя Эдди вовсе не ждет, чтобы он говорил.

— Эм, — Эдди тоже поворачивает голову, и их губы так близко, что могут легко соприкоснуться. — Ну, наверное, да.

— Класс, — Ричи перекатывается на бок и опускает тяжелую руку на талию Эдди. — Потому что я люблю обниматься.

Эдди не может удержаться от смешка, поворачиваясь так, чтобы грудь Ричи оказалась у него за спиной. Ричи выводит беспорядочные узоры на коже Эдди, и он дрожит в чужих руках. Они не разговаривают, но сладкие, нежные поцелуи, которые Ричи оставляет у уха, говорят более чем достаточны.

Наверное, это плохая идея — засыпать в постели Ричи Тозиера.

Эдди все равно это делает.

***

Когда Эдди просыпается, Ричи пялится на него как ебаный псих. Парень чувствует на себе тяжесть чужого взгляда, и это полностью разрушает всю сладкую негу «утра после».

— Хватит на меня зырить, — буркает он в подушку, едва-едва приоткрыв глаза. — Я сплю.

— Пиздец какой _милый_ , — выдыхает Ричи практически про себя.

Эдди потягивается, охая от неожиданной боли в спине и бедрах. Он уверен, что сейчас Ричи опустит какой-нибудь дурацкий, кичливый комментарий, но, осмелившись открыть глаза, Эдди видит, что Ричи просто улыбается. Искренне _улыбается_.

— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с Ричи Тозиером?

— Я почти полностью уверен, что ты все-таки убил меня, — весело отвечает Ричи. — Я предполагаю, что это рай, а ты ангел.

— Не думаю, что ты попадешь в рай, — отбивает Эдди. — И я не думаю, что ангел стал бы тебя так трахать.

При упоминании о прошлой ночи глаза Ричи моментально темнеют, и, кажется, он уже готов потянуться к Эдди, так что последний быстро скатывается с кровати, не обращая внимания на протестующе ноющее тело.

Он натягивает джинсы, параллельно глазами отыскивая свою футболку. Найти ее он не успевает, потому что Ричи встает, перерезая все поиски.

— Куда ты собираешься? — кажется, в его голосе проскакивают обижено-раздраженные нотки.

Эдди вылупливается, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

— Домой, — больше похоже на вопрос отвечает он. Он не понимает, почему Ричи спрашивает. Они же оба знают, как это работает. Эдди пойдет домой, а Ричи ему ни разу не напишет, и все вернется на круги своя. Но…

— По-моему, я еще должен тебе завтрак, — говорит Ричи, и его улыбка, яркая и по-глупому красивая, возвращается. — Это же было одним из условий, так?

Эдди тупо кивает, застигнутый врасплох.

— Кайфарик, — Ричи хлопает в ладоши. — Мои штаны тебе не подойдут, но ты можешь взять любую из моих рубашек, если хочешь.

Наверное, это плохая идея — сидеть в кабинке кафе напротив Ричи Тозиера в одной из его поношенных футболок и смеяться над просто абсурдным количеством сахара, которое Ричи вываливает себе в кофе.

С другой стороны, Эдди довольно хорошо принимал плохие решения, особенно когда дело касалось Ричи.


End file.
